CANCER PREVENTION AND CONTROL PROGRAM (Project-018) ABSTRACT Overview and Goals: The goal of the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program is to develop and implement ways to reduce cancer risk and enhance outcomes for cancer survivors across Colorado. The scientific expertise of CPC members spans laboratory to population research and includes disciplines from basic science to behavioral science and health services research. CPC members conduct investigations into how factors that affect cancer risk, diagnosis, treatment, and outcomes can be modified to reduce the burden of cancer in Colorado and beyond. The CPC program has three specific aims: 1) find new ways to prevent cancer, 2) find new ways to deliver cancer prevention services, and 3) improve cancer survivorship. Within the Colorado catchment area, health disparities research cuts across each of our aims as CPC members focus research on the growing Hispanic population, the medically underserved, and cancer survivors. CPC investigators comprehensively explore both fundamental and applied questions, as evidenced by a very diverse funding portfolio, collaborative publications, and clear impact on cancer within our catchment area. Research Highlights: CPC research has led to advancements in primary and clinical preventive services, statewide policies, and improved cancer survivorship. CPC investigators studied promising agents in pre-clinical studies, identified breast cancer risk factors in Hispanic women, developed and operated the Colorado Colorectal Screening Program, made advancements in the understanding of obesity and breast cancer, and affected cancer prevention and control policy across the state. Program Activities: Investments in pilot funds, mentorship, and program planning initiatives since the last review cycle have led to a vibrant CPC program with many new research initiatives. In July 2015, Cathy Bradley PhD, was recruited to be the UCCC Associate Director for Population Sciences Research, with nearly $6M in resources to invest in cancer prevention research at the UCCC. Members: The CPC Program is comprised of 26 Full and 35 Associate members from all 3 academic consortium institutions, 9 schools and centers, and 25 academic departments within the University of Colorado Denver, Colorado State University, and University of Colorado Boulder. Since 2011, CPC members produced 479 cancer-related publications of which 154 were collaborative (18% inter-programmatic and 21% intra- programmatic). In 2015, CPC members held 79 grants (increase of 18%), totaling $10M; $2.3M from the NCI and $3.6M from other peer-reviewed sources. Future Directions: The CPC program is infused with substantial monetary investments, stimulating new pilot work, and engaging in several active recruitments including a co- program leader who will be supported by an endowed chair, and at least three other new CPC faculty members in epidemiology, behavioral health, and/or health services research. We aim to leverage these new resources to enhance the translation of our chemoprevention research into clinical trials, expand our health services and population sciences research portfolio, and further improve our research activities in survivorship.